1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a network printing system capable of transmitting to a printer through a network a command to operate, in order to cause the printer to begin a printing operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a printing system of this sort, when a print request is input to the printer through an operation on the side of the host comprising a personal computer (PC), for example, and a print command and image data that correspond to the print mode are transmitted to the printer, the printer sets the print mode in accordance with the print command and prints out the image data. Upon receiving the print command, the printer displays messages in its operation panel or the personal computer's display screen requesting, for example, paper supply when the A4-size paper cassette is empty, or toner supply when the toner has been consumed.
However, in an environment in which paper or toner cannot be immediately replenished because the printer is used through a network and there is no one located near the printer, such as at a print shop at night where the manager is not present, or when a large number of computers are connected through a network to the printer, which is located in a remote place in an office, the problem arises that the printing operation may be suspended after printing is requested, and printing may not be performed.